


Doc Breaks

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [45]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, robo time kids get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Doc, being a half-robot, has to update his systems occasionally. But, Doc is impatient, so Iskall tends to help all the mistakes he makes.





	Doc Breaks

Doc blinked, sitting up slowly. His joints hurt, and he felt a spark run up and down his arm.

"Lay down you fool, I still need to close you up." Iskall called from across the small room.

"Doc? What's going on?"

He sighed. "My name is Iskall, you idiot. I told you to update your operating system two weeks ago! Now look what happens." He tutted.

"No, I'm Iskall. I remember that. I'm asking what your name is." Doc clarified.

The man claiming to be iskall blinked. "No... I'm Iskall. You're Doc."

Doc frowned. "No, I definitely remember my own name. My name is Iskall. I'm the last member of the nHo, and a co-owner of the stock exchange. See, my memory is fine!"

Iskall shook his head, chuckling. "That virus must've reached your hard drive before I stopped it... Doc, I'm sorry about all this."

"My name is Iskall, but thank you for your help!" Doc nodded.

Iskall pursed his lips. "Stay here, okay? I need a few things, and I'll be right back." He ran out the door quickly, shooting into the sky.

Doc stood up slowly, stretching. He noticed he was in a small room made of ice, although it was very warm. He had been lying on a bed, and he observed a table full of wires and metal curiously. He recognized most of it as spare parts from their shared supply closet, along with some metal covers that evidently came off his chest plate.

After poking around some more, he found his elytra and fireworks tucked in a box. Throwing them on, he flew to the shopping district.

"Hey Doc!" Ren waved as Doc flew over his head.

Doc grinned, gliding to a stop. "Hey man, what's up?”

"Not much, how are you feeling? Iskall took you to his lab nearly three hours ago! Are you good?"

"Yeah, just didn't update software when I should have," Doc laughed, but quickly frowned. "Wait, did you call me Doc?"

Ren's grin faltered. "Yeah, I just said hi. Did your hearing break, too?"

Doc shook his head. "This feels like the twilight zone... Doc tried to call me that too..."

"Doc? But you're Doc!"

"No, Doc is Doc. I'm Iskall."

Ren frowned, pulling out his phone. "I'm calling Iskall right now. You're still totally broken."

"No I'm not! You guys are playing a prank on me!" Doc huffed. "My memory is fine, see? Your name is Ren, and we run the stock exchange together. Your friend Renbob flew away in a rocket van a while back. Doc shares a lab with Stress in the ice. See, I'm fine!"

Ren squinted at him. "If this is for real, that is the weirdest glitch I've ever seen. I'm calling Iskall."

Doc sighed. "I guess it is kinda weird, but how would a virus only affect my memory of two names? And simply flip them at that?"

Ren shook his head. "No clue bro. Hey Iskall! It's Ren, I'm in the shopping district with Doc, and he's- yeah, I figured. Yep, we're in front of Big Logs- yes, okay. We'll see ya then. Love you, bye!" Ren stuffed his phone in his pocket, turning back to Doc. "Iskall will be here in just a minute, and he told me to yell at you."

"Oh good. Yknow every time you say Iskall I imagine a clone of me walking around." Doc laughed. "This whole situation is weird."

"You think it's weird, but I've never seen your face panel open like that! I've seen Iskall's, but yours looks totally different. Mind if I look?" Ren examined the wires and lights inside Doc's head for a while, Doc happily explaining what it all did, until they heard someone yelling in the distance.

Ren shaded his eyes, staring straight up trying to find the source of the voice. He stumbled back, grabbing onto a nearby tree with a laugh as he spotted Iskall, flying very quickly toward them.

"Doc I swear, you better not have touched anything, I can't believe you! You can't just walk around with half your wiring exposed! Get over here." Iskall got straight to work again, seeming to know exactly what he was looking for.

He reached into the chest panel, carefully pulling aside wires to reveal a small hard drive. Ren wasn't really sure what any of it meant, but he was fascinated to watch as Iskall worked.

Not more than five minutes later, Iskall stood up. "Alright, I'm restarting to apply the changes, you good?"

"Ready!" Doc gave a thumbs up.

Iskall pressed one last button, then slammed the plate shut. Doc stayed standing just fine, but his eye shut off, and his arm fell limply to his side. It was only seconds before his eye flashed on again, and he blinked a couple times.

"Woah, did that happen? Or was I dreaming?"

"That happened, you fool. Update your software, because I'm never helping you again!" Iskall snatched up his tools and flew off with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, thanks for your help Ren. Guess I should update more often, but it's so tedious," he groaned.

"If you ever need help, I'd love to learn!" Ren beamed. "That was so cool, I wanna know all about how you work!"

Doc grinned bashfully. "Well, feel free to come over any time; I'm active all hours of the day." He winked. "Bye Ren!"

"Bye Iskall! Have fun in your ice castle!" Ren teased as he and Doc flew their separate ways.


End file.
